


The Splashing of Paint Colors

by Hope_Tree_Celeste



Category: Paper Mario: Color Splash (Video Game)
Genre: Huey denies his emotions, Just in case someone thinks it is, just a stupid drabble, not romantic in the slightest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Tree_Celeste/pseuds/Hope_Tree_Celeste
Summary: Just a story I wrote after seeing a video thumbnail. Paper Mario: Color Splash was a good game, and I wanted to write something for it, so here you go. Hope it's good!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Splashing of Paint Colors

At the Toad Trainworks, Mario and Huey were helping the Green Toads with repairing the train that came in from Kiwano Temple. The only part left was the coal needed to fuel the train. When they unfurled the box blocking the way, it made a bridge connecting to the coal chute. Mario walked over to the chute and saw that a group of Shy Guys was holding the coal back.

“Hey!” Huey shouted. “Stop pushing back the coal!”

One of the Shy Guys turned to them. “...if that’s what you want.” They all let go and the coal started to flow down. Since Huey could hover, he wasn’t caught in the landslide, but Mario was.

“Mario!” he cried. Flying after the coal, he saw it roll into the coal cart of the train. “Mario!” he shouted again. However, because he didn’t have arms, he couldn’t dig through to find his friend. The nearby Green Toad walked over to him, looking into the coal cart.

An odd feeling filled his nonexistent chest. Is this… sadness? The area around his eyes turned a faded blue, his handle arms lowering. “Come on buddy… I know this isn’t how it ends for you…” Suddenly, a rustling sound came from the coal pile. Huey turned his attention to the sound, hoping it was Mario. To his dismay, it was another Green Toad.

“Ah, sweet freedom!” He stretched, looking around. “Hey, where’s Mario?”

Huey refused to speak, still hoping that Mario would pop out of the coal like the Green Toad did. His patience was rewarded as more rustling came from in front of him and out jumped Mario. He was fine, despite a few creases.

The silent plumber tipped his hat, giving Huey a thumbs-up. Overcome with emotion, the squeezed paint can rammed his underside into Mario, knocking him onto the ground.

“You idiot! I thought you had been crushed to bits!” Mario just laid there, staring at Huey. Compassion filled the hero’s heart as he gave Huey’s lid a few pats. The paint can, now embarrassed at his outburst, quickly moved away. “Don’t scare me like that again, Mario. I can’t find the rest of the Paint Stars without you,” he chastised, muttering near the end.

Mario nodded, jumping out of the coal cart. With the train completed, the toads were off to Tangerino Grill. Mario and Huey followed after them.


End file.
